What Gave Me Away?
by animeyaoikid
Summary: Levi can't believe that Eren figured out his secret. However, the payoff may be worth it. RATED M FOR A REASON. LEMON. Uke!Levi. You love it and you know it. Don't like, don't read.


I'd tried so hard not to give myself away. I had always put on a blank expression around him. Making sure that there was no way he could figure it out that I'm in love with him. So how had I ended up in this situation?

I had planned on giving him the same "happy birthday, Brat" that I'd given him the year before. Where had that gone so wrong? I'd kept my composure, hadn't I? How could he tell what I felt so easily?

"You like me, right?" Eren asked, "I can tell you do."

How could he have known? What had I missed?

"Listen, Brat, I -"

"That's not what you call me when you're by yourself," he interrupted, a knowing smile crossing his features.

Oh.

_Oh._

"You… you heard…?"

"It was an accident, but it was kind of hard not to hear you," he told me, "And besides, it's not like that was the only thing. You always seemed to shut down around me; you never showed me any emotions at all. At first I thought you hated me. Then again, if you hated me, you would probably just tell me straight to my face."

"I don't… hate you…" I murmured, upset that I had ever given that impression.

"I know," he assured me, boldly putting a hand on my shoulder. "But this is what you were waiting for, right? For me to be of legal consenting age?"

I was sent sputtering.

"You don't have to hide it," he assured me, taking a step closer. It struck me for the first time how much taller he was than me, how much bigger he was. "I think you've been hiding it long enough, really."

It was like a dam broke. I was all over him, burying my face in his chest, clutching at his arms, and feeling two years of suppressed emotions come out in the form of tears. It was pathetic, that this little kid had tipped me over the edge to easily.

"Levi…! Why are you crying?" he asked, sounding infuriatingly worried about me.

"I'm not crying," I sobbed.

He pushed me away from him, taking my face in his hands and wiping my tears away. Oh gods, that was embarrassing. "Is this not what you wanted…?"

"No, it is," I said quickly, even though my voice still wavered a bit. "It's just… I spent so long trying to hide it, and…"

"Why would you hide it if it made you so unhappy?" he asked me. Ah, the voice of reason. Forever making men feel like complete and utter idiots.

"Sorry," I muttered, sniffing.

"Don't be," he insisted. The damn kid had a heart of gold. "You were doing what you thought was right. Besides, I'm an adult now. You have nothing to feel guilty about anymore."

I think I could grow to like the voice of reason.

"Okay," I agreed, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"It's not like anything we would do would be illegal anymore, anyway," he reiterated.

"You offering, or what?" I asked, getting my composure back.

"Uh, I don't know, I was just sort of talking, I guess…" Eren answered, but I could tell he liked the turn the conversation had taken.

"Well make up your mind, I don't have all day," I said, regaining my usual attitude rather easily once I had calmed down.

Eren laughed. "Do you want to?"

I wanted to tell him that, yes, of course did, you idiot, but instead I said, "I asked you first."

"Okay, sure," he said, smiling at me.

"Come on," I said, turning and walking towards my quarters, listening to the reassuring falls of Eren's footsteps behind me. I held the door open for him and closed it behind me. I couldn't help but glance at the bed that I hadn't really used for anything except sleep since I joined the Survey Corps. I bent over and removed my 3D maneuver gear, along with my uniform, until I was standing naked in the cold air. Eren did the same.

Eren was the first to speak. "So how do you want to do this? Rough? Gentle?"

"Um, I receive rough, give gentle," was my answer, "You?"

Eren gripped me by the arms and slammed against the wall, knocking my breath out of me with his unexpected actions. "I can do both," he practically growled in my ear.

A jolt of arousal shot through me. He voice would have been enough, but his words promised better things yet to come.

"Is that right?" I asked, a challenge in my voice, "Prove it."

"I will," was his response. He kissed me roughly, sliding his hand down in between my legs. I didn't have time to suppress the moan that escaped me when he rubbed at my cock, stroking it harshly. He then reached around behind me, sliding his hands down my thighs and lifting me up almost effortlessly.

"Don't hold back," I whispered, breaking our kiss.

"I won't," he said, carrying me to the bed and spreading my legs. He climbed up my body, lowering his hips and letting his hard cock rub against mine. The next kiss was gentle, slow. His hand found mine and wrapped it around his cock. I ran my fingers along his length letting him thrust in my palm. I opened my mouth and let him thrust his tongue inside, wrapping around my own. I moaned into the kiss and ran my thumb over his slit, eliciting a groan in return. He pulled out of the kiss. "Can you suck cock?"

I glanced down. I _could_ suck cock, but I wasn't even sure I could open my mouth wide enough to take his. "Yours is pretty big…" I murmured, "But I think I can. Do you want me to?"

"Oh, you don't have much of a choice," he said, smirking at me. The damn brat had done a complete one-eighty. He'd gone from childish and immature to a sex god in in point one seconds.

"Lie back then," I consented.

He rolled over and lay out on his back, with his hands behind his head. "Good boy."

I would die before I admitted how much that turned me on.

I licked along the underside of his cock, taking it slowly at first. I stared up into his wide, green eyes as I licked up and down his length.

"God, that's sexy," he murmured, keeping eye contact with me. I moved back up and sucked his tip into my mouth, before going back to lavishing him with my tongue. He moaned softly. That kicked my confidence into gear, and I took his tip again, this time going down further. I wished I could unhinge my jaw, he was simply too big to be allowed.

"Nn, that's good," he moaned. I lifted back up, seeking some relief for my jaw, before going back down in him, deeper this time. I continued to bob my head, letting his enormous cock in and out of my mouth, taking him a little deeper every time. "Fuck yes," he groaned, reaching down to stroke my cheek, "Such a good little sex slave."

I could've come right there if I hadn't been in control of myself. I swallowed around his cock and took him as deep as I could, feeling his tip hit the back of my throat.

"Nn… I can't wait. Get up here," he groaned.

I pulled off and looked up at him, sliding myself up along his body. He took my face in his hands and pulled me up to him. I leaned down and kissed him, and he returned it firmly. I rocked my hips downward, rubbing our cocks against each other. He forcibly flipped my onto my back, pining my hands down with his. I groaned with anticipation. He thrust down along my cock once. Fucking tease.

"Oh god… get on with it…" I moaned. He spread my legs apart further and aimed for my tight ass. I liked rough sex, but I had never had sex without any prep at all. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slowly moved to put his tip in. I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside. It was _wonderful_. I threw my head back in ecstasy, and without any further warning, Eren slammed into me, balls deep. I screamed. I had never felt so much pain and pleasure before. I felt like my heart was going to break through my chest.

"Oh my god, oh my god…!" I cried out, as he began thrusting, hardly giving me minimal time to adjust. He was pounding into my ass hard and fast. I couldn't get enough of it. I ran my fingers along his back, grasping desperately for purchase. He grunted and picked up the pace. His enormous cock was pounding in and out of me so hard, I could hardly keep my eyes open.

"Oh my god…! Fuck me! Fuck me until I can't breathe… oh my god…"

He moaned loudly in response.

"Touch me…" I whimpered.

He wrapped his hand around my cock and pounded into me again, pumping my cock in time with his thrusts.

"Oh god… I can't hold on… I…!"

He slowed his movements slightly, angling his thrusts carefully. And he hit my prostate. I screamed.

"Oh! I… please!" I begged him.

"Are you going to come soon, Levi?"

"I think… I…!"

He pulled out, moving down and taking my cock into his mouth, sucking harshly. I was completely undone. I couldn't see straight.

"Can I… in your mouth…?" I asked, working to form coherent words. He shoved three of his fingers inside of me in answer. There was nothing except Eren and I, and I was crying out his name, tears of ecstasy streaming down my face as I came into his mouth. He swallowed down all I had to offer, licking my cock clean before moving up to spread my legs again. He slammed back into me, picking up his rough thrusts again.

"I'm gonna pump you full with my cum before we're through," he promised roughly.

"Yes, please… fill me up with your cum…" I begged. He thrust into my tight little hole faster than ever, smashing his lips into mine. I opened my mouth and let him take complete control. His rammed into me, spilling his thick, warm load into me, coating my insides. I panted and ran my hands weakly along his back, letting him fill me all the way up. He pulled out slowly, and a second stream of his cum shot across my chest. I moaned. He stroked his own cock through the spasms of his own orgasm before lying down beside me, stroking my cheek affectionately.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, looking down concernedly.

"Yeah," I murmured, still exhausted.

"You're bleeding," he informed me. I wasn't really all that surprised.

"Take me to the bath," I said, pointing to the attached bathroom. He got up, and not long after, I heard the sound of running water. He came back and lifted me up, bridal style, no less, and took me to the bathroom, setting me down in the hot water. I groaned as the heat seeped into my sore muscles, and Eren gently ran his hand over my cheek.

"Levi?" he asked.

"What?"

"I love you," he told me. My heart swelled.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is the first thing I've published in a while. I know it's short, I know it lacks plot, but I felt like I needed to post something. I've been busy with school. I promise I'll try to update my ongoing fanfiction in the near future, but please try not to expect too much of me. Please leave reviews, as every single one offers me much needed support.<strong>


End file.
